When Push Comes to Shove
by Callica96
Summary: "When push comes to shove, I'll be here for you. I always have and always will be yours." Zelda never meant to lose her niece. She never meant to run her off and right into the clutches of that damned woman. She was determined to get her Sabrina back no matter what the cost.


"This is ludicrous, Sabrina. Of all the stunts. Of all the embarrassment you have brought on the Spellman name. This? This is the worst! NECROMANCY? Are you trying to ruin our family name? Or do you care about anyone other than yourself?"

Sabrina was outraged. At what point did family not matter anymore? "No, Auntie. What is ludicrous, embarrassing is that of your loyalty to the coven over your own damn family! You don't care about me, about Hilda, about Ambrose. You only care for yourself and for the coven. And for what? For tradition? For favor with your boyfriend Blackwood?

Don't talk to me about turning my back on my family when you are the one who has consistently turned their back on me and this family in favor of the coven. Does blood mean nothing to you anymore?!"

"Watch yourself, young lady. I'm doing all of this because it is your best interest. And please, for the love of Satan, do not try slipping into mortal limbo. The Earth needs a body to make this right. Is it not counterproductive to put one of your own in the ground to save a mortal? Because that will happen."

"Mortals are my people, too Aunt Zee. And it is in my best interest to do what's right. It is in your best interest to silence me and lock me away from half of my life. I won't let that happen."

With that the witch was gone, storming up the stairs with a rage that rivaled The Dark Lord Himself.

"When this all blows up in your face, child, don't come crying to me. I will not help you fix this nor will I allow you to drag our family's name through the mud any longer!" Zelda shouted at her retreating niece.

She looked to Hilda and Ambrose for support but found it nowhere. Was it not the oath they all took? The Dark Lord above family? Her duty and loyalty was to be to him, not to her silly niece's absurd insistence on meddling in the affairs of those idiotic mortals to which she desperately cling. No. Zelda Fiona Spellman was in the right. She was doing her witchly duty while those around her were straying further and further for the Path of Night and their unholy church.

Sabrina's words still rang in her ears and pierced her heart, though. She was sure she was right. There have been very few instances in which Zelda were wrong. She was hardly ever wrong. So close to perfect that it scared many other witches and warlocks of their coven. She could not possibly be wrong about this. She loved her niece, by no means would she ever not, but Sabrina was getting out of hand. That insolent child needed to learn her place, both in their coven and in their house.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Ms. Wardwell. I don't fit in anywhere anymore: not at Baxter, the Academy, home, the mortal world or the world of witches. It's like I don't have a home."

"Now, Sabrina. You have friends here. You still have your Aunts even in the light of recent events. You have a friend at the Academy. And you will always have me. What in hellfire had you feeling like this?"

"Auntie Zelda has all but excommunicated me from the family. I don't know if I'm even allowed to go home. I really screwed things up this time, Ms. Wardell. I know there's a way to fix this. There has to be."

Mary Wardwell would never cease to be amazed by the tenacity of the bright young witch in front of her. No wonder the Dark Lord wanted her so desperately. She was deliciously powerful and eager to act. If only she were as eager to serve His wishes.

"Well, child, there is a way. But which side are you trying to fix? The mortals' side or the witch's. You can't fix both."

"Why do I always have to choose between the two. Why is there never an option that fixes both?"

"Oh you poor poor dear. Our worlds are so very separate that they cannot possibly intersect without conflict. Are you sure you want to risk going into the mortal limbo?"

"It's what is right. I have to. But I'm going to lose my family if I do. Where will I go?"

"You can stay with me, dear. Maybe it is time you got out on your own and experienced to world without their influence."

Sabrina stopped. Was she ready to do that? And to live with Ms. Wardwell of all people? Even if she killed Tommy, would that be enough to fix her broken relationship with her Aunt Zee?

"I couldn't possibly intrude on you and your home like that. Thank you for the offer. I'll figure this out."

"Nonsense, child. You're coming to live with me and that is final. Unless, of course, you can go home. Now, run along home and grab some things. Tonight we go to the forest to retrieve the mortal's soul."

Sabrina nodded and walked out. Mary internally high-fived herself. Now with Sabrina living under her roof, she would have no problems delivering the child to the Dark Lord.


End file.
